Kingdom Hearts and the Thievius Raccoonus
[[w:c:kingdomheartsandthethieviusraccoonus:Kingdom Hearts and the Thievius Raccoonus Wikia|''Kingdom Hearts and the Thievius Raccoonus]] is an upcoming 2019 crossover action platform role-play video game developed and published by Sanzaru Games and Square-Enix, it was the crossover of the PlayStation 2 classics [[wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts|''Kingdom Hearts]] and ''Sly Cooper'' franchise, this game was an idea of Cpend7 . It was one of the first crossover of the Kingdom Hearts game based on the four stories of the Sly Cooper series like ''The Thievius Raccoonus'' released in 2002 (the same year of the first ''Kingdom Hearts'' game released), ''Band of Thieves'' in 2004, ''Honor Among Thieves'' in 2005 and ''Thieves in Time'' in 2013. Gameplay Much like the Kingdom Hearts franchise, you can control Sora and fight against enemies and bosses with an Keyblade along of abilities, magic's and even drive forms but while you start the game it only started at Level 6 the only way to level up is to get much exp to destroy enemies and bosses to gain strength or speed. TBA Chapters Chapter 1: The Thievius Raccoonus In the Gummi Ship inside was Sora with Donald Duck and Goofy is going to an new world, but until an giant metallic owl is appear at fount of the Gummi Ship and it started to flapped the wings very hardly then the electric ring is begin to losing all the power of the Gummi, then the ship is began to fall down to an new world while the owl laughing and flew off. While the heroes are land safety, their were have no idea what the owl is destoryed the Gummi then Sora notice that someone is walking then it was an raccoon of the name Sly Cooper that he can tell them why were are here, after the talk Sly need an help to stop the metallic owl that he need to get the file of him at the Interpol Headquarters with an help of Bentley and Murray. When their were almost get to the headquarters it was began that the Heartless is attack at Sora and Sly, later the battle their got the file until it was been spotted by an Inspector of Interpol Carmelita Fox is to shot with a shock pistol at Sora and Sly for the crime until their were escape from Carmelita attacks and enter the Cooper Van drived by Murray and helped with Bentley. In the van, Sly can explain about the metallic owl known as Clockwerk where he was the leader of the Fiendish Five, about in few years ago with his father Conner Cooper is gave his son an greatest book from few centuries the Thievius Raccoonus: where it have all the history and skills of his ancestors, but until then a group of the Fiendish Five along with Pete and the Heartless is appear out the door so Conner make his son safe at the closet and take his fathers cane, then Cooner died by Clockwerk claws and stole the Thievius Raccoonus where the five members and with Pete is ripped the pages of the book and then their spread out for an dangerous crime, later Sly is have to live at the orphanage where he meet an two new friends Bentley and Murray few years later their plan is to get the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus back to place from the Fiendish Five hands, so Sora and the others can help to get the pages back. Their mission is at Isle o' Wrath where it was the location of the member is Raleigh, he was use to be bored of his life until he was addict to piracy where he use the Thievius Raccoonus pages to be as the crime and start the mechanic machine, so Sora with Donald Duck and Goofy is joined with Sly Cooper to get pass from Raleigh's traps and the Heartless. While their were get to the Storm Machine inside was Pete and Raleigh was start the battle of the heroes, later the battle Raleigh was been beaten down while Pete is make on the run, then Sly and Sora is got the page of the Theivius Raccoonus is Rioichi Cooper. The next mission was Muggshot, as a kid he was became as the runt of the litter and a weakling from bullies later he was going to the gangster film where he have an idea is to making him strong, powerful and dangerous gangster later his hideout was the Mesa City. While at the building of Mesa City it was been spotted of Carmelita Fox where she was been forced Sora and Sly an under arrest so the heroes must escape from Carmelita's shock blaster, luckily Carmelita was been tied of an balloon and been floated off then she will return. When the heroes got in the Muggshot's hideout where Muggshot is lived that he notice of the Cooper family so he can give an fair fight, when Muggshot defeated he tell them their next member was Mz. Ruby then he give the pages from the book was "Tennessee Kid" Cooper. Next mission was at Haiti is the third member of the Fiendish Five is Mz. Ruby, her backstory that she was very scary of her works about voodoo later she was join the member as the chief mystic. After getting past from levels their were got to Mz. Ruby so she will an battle only Sora for an Voodoo Simon Says, after the battle Mz. Ruby is been knocked out so Sora and Sly got the pages on the book is Slytunkhamen Cooper. The next was in Kunlun Mountains to get the fourth member Panda King, when he was young he was loved the fireworks, and invested in them. But one night, he showed them to the leader however, the leader was not pleased, depressing the Panda King, enraged, he started using his firework creation to bury villages in snow so Sora and Sly must stop Panda King from the plan but Bentley says that it need fireworks to get the Panda King. Meanwhile at the mountains Carmelita Fox is appears and fight Sora and Sly on a battle, after the battle Carmelita Fox is better to ran away and she will get them sooner. While their got an lots of fireworks and enter the Panda King's hideout so the Panda is disapproved when their appeared and start to fight with Flame Fu, when the Panda King of been beaten and got the page is Otto Van Cooper, Bentley told them that the final member with Pete is at Krack-Karov Volcano in Russian so Sora is known that Clockwerk is the one who commander of the Heartless and destroy the Gummi Ship in the first place. Finally, the final mission was to beat the leader of the Fiendish Five is Clockwerk he have no origin but he was appear in many photos of the Sly ancestors which he was might be immortal. While where get to the Krack-Karov Volcano, it happen that Carmelita is trapped so Sly must get to her and release but it was turn out was an trick trapping both Sly and Carmelita so Sora must to get the cords to release them then when it released Carmelita will give Sly and Sora an 10 second head start. After that Sora and Sly is now get to Pete and Clockwerk that it was began to start the final battle of the Keyblade and Thief Master against the Hated metallic owl with an henchmen. After the battle Clockwerk is been falled into the lava so Pete is run away from them until Carmelita is gunned at Sora and Sly later about in 10 seconds Sly is quickly kiss at her and make Sora and Sly for the run leaving Carmelita behind. When Bentley fixed the Gummi Ship, Sora with Donald and Goofy say thanks to Sly until then Sly is gave Sora an Keyblade is The Cane Key so the others and going to the ship. But then at the lava of the Clockwerk's head is alive. Chapter 2: Band of Thieves More will coming soon! Chapter 3: Honor Among Thieves More will coming soon! Chapter 4: Thieves in Time More will coming soon! Characters Check on Characters page! Gallery Related articles *Main page Category:2019 Category:Crossover Video games Category:Video games Category:Sly Cooper Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:3D platformers Category:Stealth Category:Role-Playing Category:Action Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Cpend7's ideas